I'LL PROTECT YOU
by kimRyan2124
Summary: langsung baca aja, Ryan author baru. Mohon bantuannya. GOMAWOOOOOO YUNJAE/YOOSU/BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

I'LL PROTECT YOU/YUNJAE/FF

Yunho memasuki mansionnya dengan tergesa-gesa, napasnya memburu. Sedikit berlari dirinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Terlihat beberapa orang sudah berdiri di depan sebuah kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho.

"Tadi kami bermaksud untuk membersihkan kamar, tapi kami tidak tahu kalau dia sudah bangun. Begitu melihat kami dia langsung berteriak histeris dan menangis ketakutan," jawab salah satu maid yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali ketempat masing-masing." Para maid segera meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri di depan kamar tersebut menarik napas sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Perlahan diputarnya kenop pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya lansung disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang mengenaskan. Dihadapannya terlihat seorang namja yang tengah meringkuk ketkutan dengan kedua lutu yang dipeluk kedua tangannya. Air matanya terus mengalir, serta samar terdengan gumaman kecil dari bibir cerry perlahan mendekatinya. Kini terdengar jelas apa yang tengah digumamkannya.

'Yunie, tolong Joongie. Joongie takut'

Itulah yang didengar Yunho, rasanya sakit terasa dihatinya melihat sosok tesebut. Bahkan dalam diam pun dia ikut menangis

"Boo." Lirih Yunho. Tidak ada jawabnya darinya, hanya isakan yang terdengah dari bibir merah itu..tatapan matanya kosong.

GREEP

Yunho langsung mendekap sosok tersebut, meski pun tak ada penolakan darinya, tapi Yunho merasa sakit melihatnya.

"Ini aku Boo, ini Yunnie," Yunho semakin mendekap tubuh kecil itu.

"Yunnie, joongie takut," lirihnya.

"Sekarang Boojae aman, sekarang Joongie bersama Yunnie," Yunho mengecup pucuk kepala Joongie. Yunho terus menggumamkan kata-kata penenang. Dirasakannya sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari Joongie, yunho melonggarkan pelukannya, dilihatnya sosok tersebut tengah memejamkam matanya. Suaras dengkuran halus tedengar di bibirnya. Sedikit mengulum senyum saat melihat sosok tesebut tertidur. Tanpa disadari sososk tesebut, Yunho menyuntikan obat tidur padanya. Sedikit lega saat melihat wajah tidur tersebut. Miris melihatnya, wajah yang sembab karena menangis, bahkan kedua matanya terlihat bengkak karena menangis. Diangkatnya tubuh rapuh tersebut untuk ditidurkan di tempat tidur. Yunho menidurkannya dengan perlahan agar tidak mengusik tidurnya, tak lupa Yunho menyelimuti hingga dada. Tak lupa sebelum keluar dari kamar, Yunho memberikan kecupan di kening sosok cantik tersebut.

Yunho menuruni tangga rumahnya, dapat dilihatnya beberapa maid yang tengah bekerja di rumah besar tersebut.

"Hyung, bagaimana?" seorang namja terlihat mengatur napasnya di hadapana Yunho.

"Dia sudaha tidur, aku memberikan obat tidur agar dia bisa tidur." Jawab tersebut mengangguk.

"tadi umma menghubungiku, katanya umma sudah sampai di akan langsung kemari." Yunho hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Mian Junsu-ya, seharusnya aku bisa menolongnya saat itu. Seharusnya aku bisa melindunginya,"

"Setidaknya sekarang Hyung sudah menyelamatkannya dari orang-orang itu," Junsu menatap Yunho iba. Seharusnya Yunho dan orang itu sudah bersama sejak dulu.

"Yang Jaejoong hyung butuhkan hanya dirimu hyung, jangan biarkan dia tersakiti lagi. Sudah cukup dia mengalami rasa sakit itu." Tambahnya.

"Tuan muda, Mrs. Kim sudah datang," seorang maid menyela pembicaraan Yunho dan Junsu.

"Ne, siapkan kamar untuk Mrs. Kim,"

"Baik tuan," sang Maid segera undur diri untuk melaksanakan perintah Yunho.

"Yunho-ya," seorang yeoja paruh baya yang biusa dibilang masih cantik itu menghampiri Junsu dan Yunho.

"Ahjumma," Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati sang yeoja.

"Cepat sekali umma datang, bukankah umma tadi bilang masih di bandara," Junsu menghamiri sang umma

Su-ie," Mrs. Kim. Mrs. Kim menghampiri Junsu dan memeluk sang putra.

"Bogoshipo umma,"

"Nado Su-ia ya," Yunho mengulum senyum melihatnya.

Kim Yunna, menatap sendu sosok yang tengah tertidur dihadapannya saat ini. Rasa bersalah kembali menyeruak dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes membasahi kedua pipinya. Yeoja yang sudah melahirkan dua orang putra itu terlihat rengsa saat putra sulungnya seperti ini. Seharusnya saat ini putranya bisa mengenyam bangku kuliah, bukan mengalami depresi seperti ini. Seharusnya dirinya bisa melindungi sang putra, tapi dirinya tidak bisa mempertahankan sang putra disisinya saat itu.

**Flashback**

_Suara ketukan palu mengakhiri sidang perceraian antara Kim Yunna dan Kim Jung hyun. Pengadilan memutuskan hak asuh sang putra jatuh pada sang ayah. Yunna hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Pernikahan yang dibinanya selama sepuluh tahun harus hancur karena sang suami berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Bahkan wanita selingkuhan suaminya menuduh. Bahkan wanita selingkuhan suaminya menuduh Yunna juga berselingkuh debelakang suaminya. Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan nasib sang putra ditangan mantan suaminya._

"_Umma, kenapa umma tidak tinggal lagi dengan appa?" pertanyaan anak berusia enam tahun itu membuat hatinya yang sudah hancur semakin hancur saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menjelaskan semuanya._

"_Umma dan appa tidak bisa tinggal bersama lagi Joongie. Nanti Joongie harus jadi anak yang baik ne. Umma nanti akan sering berkunjung untuk menemui Joongie." Putra kecilnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. _

"_Dengarkan apa yang appa katakan ne, jangan buat appa marah arra,"_

"_Arraso umma," angguk Joongie. Setelahnya Joongie akhirnya dibawa oleh Jung Hyun. Bahkan tanpa kata perpisahan, Jung Hyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan pengadilan. Yunna meraba perutnya yang sedikit berisi._

"_Baby, umma akan merawatmu tanpa appamu chagi," _

_Dua bulan setelah perceraian, Yunna berencana untuk menjenguk sang putra. Tapi anehnya rumah sang mantan suami telah kosong. Para tetangga mengatakan kau pemilik rumah tersebut sudah pindah dan menjual rumah tersebut. Dan sejak saat itu Yunna tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari putranya._

**Flashback end**

Ceklek

"Sebaiknya ahjumma istirahat. Jika Joongie bangun aku akan memanggil ahjumma," Yunna hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Ahjumma keluar dulu, tolong kau jaga Joongie ne," Yunho mengangguk. Setelah Yunna keluar kamar, Yunho segera duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat yang ditempati Yunna tadi.

"Sekarang tidak akan ada yang akan menyakitimu lagi Boo," yunho mengusat kening Jaejoong, sedikit merapikan poni yang sudah mulai memanjang. Masih segar diingatannya saat mendengar Jaejoong dijual oleh ibu tirinya karena kalah judi. Bahkan masih segar diingatannya saat melihat Jaejoong tengah dijamah oleh beberapa ahjussi di hotel. Seharusnya dia percaya perkataan Jaejoong bukan saudara tiri dia mendengarkan kata hatinya saat itu. Bukan termakan hasutan saudara tiri Jaejoong dan malah meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja.

"Mianhae Boo, sehaursnya aku percaya padamu," gumam Yunho.

"Yunnie, Joongie takut," Yunho semakin merasa bersalah saat mendengar igauan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Aku disini Boo, aku akan melindungimu," bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Terlihat Jaejoong sudah tenang dalam tidurnya. Yunho pun ikut merebahkan diri disamping Jaejoong.

"Jalajyo Boo," Yunho pun memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Umma, apa kau yakin kalau anak itu tidak akan kembali lagi?" tanya seorang yeoja pada sang umma.

"Ne, umma sudah menjualnya, dan dipastikan dia akan menjadi pelacur yang mahal harganya karena tubuh bagusnya," jawab sang umma.

"Umma pasti untung besar kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita belanja. Pakaianku sudah tidak ada yang bagus," rengek sang yeoja.

"Apa diotakmu hanya da belanja eoh? Apa kau sudah bisa mengambil hati Jung Yunho? Jika kita bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut pada kita. Bisa dipastikan kita bisa hidup lebih enak daripada sekarang,"

"Aku belum bertemu dengan Yunho oppa, belakangan ini dirinya jarang terlihat di kampus. Katanya ada urusan keluarga." Jawab sang putri.

"Ahra, kau adalah satu-satunya harapan umma. Jika kita bisa mengambil hati Yunho kita bisa hidup berkecukupan. Sudah cukup selama ini kita hidup seperti ini." Bujuk sang umma.

"Aku tahu umma," Ahra menganggukkan kepalanya.

"eungh," terdengar suara lenguhan dari bibir cerry Jaejoong.

"Yunnie," gumamnya saat melihat Yunho yang tengah memeluknya. Kedua matanya terpejam menandakan jika sang pemilik tengah tertidur. Ditelusurinya wajah kecil dihadapannya saat ini. Mata itu, bibir itu, tangan Jaejoong terus menelusuri wajah itu. Sedikit merasa terganggung, Yunho pun perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

Y-Yunnie," gagap Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengulum senyuman. Tapi anehnya Jaejoong mulai terisak.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks... yunnie," isak Jaejoong.

"Boo, waeyo?" tanya Yunho tidak mengeti.

"Joongie takut, Joongie takut ahjusii itu memukul Joongie lagi," lirih Jaejoong dalam isakannya.

"Joongie aman sekarang, Yunnie akan selalu menemani Joongie," Yunho coba menenangkan Jaejoong. Beruntung Jaejoong tidak berteriak histeris saat melihatnya.

"Sekarang Yunnie akan selalu ada untuk Joongie. Jadi Joongie tidak usah khawatir lagi ne."

"Eum," angguk Jaejoong.

"Kajja, Yunnie ada kejutan untuk Boojae," Yunho membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidurnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menurut, rasa takut masih menyelimutinya saat ini. Dirinya masih takut jika harus bertemu dengan orang lain.

Jaejoong terus mengikuti Yunho menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah, terlihat Jaejoong terus menggenggam tangan Yunho erat. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin. Yunho menyadarinya, dieratkannya genggamannya pada jemari Jaejoong untuk menenangkan.

Terlihat dua orang yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan posisi membelakangi mereka. Sadar akan kehadiran Yunho, mereka segera membalik tubuh mereka.

DEG

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I'LL PROTECT YOU/YNJAE/FF/CH 2**

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

OTHERS

Deg

Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi kali ini bukan air mata kesakitan melainkan air mata haru saat melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini.

"U-umma, hiks...hiks..." isaknya. Kakinya terasa mati rasa saat melihat Yunna. Rasa rindu yang membuncah saat tak dapat dibendung lagi kali ini. Tujuh belas tahun tidak dapat bertemu dengan sang umma membuatnya sangat merindukan Yunna.

"Joongie-ah," lirih Yunna. Perlahan dihampiri sang putra yang terpaku dihadapannya. Sama dengan Jaejoong, rasa rindu yang dirasakan Yunna tak dapa tibendung lagi saat melihat putra sulungnya ada dihadapannya. Yunna merentangkan kedua tangan untuk memeluk Jaejoong. Tapi anehnya Jaejoong malah menggeleng dan melangkah mundur.

"Andwee," Jaejoong terus melangkah mundur. Kepala terus digelengkan. Hal ini mengakibatkannya mengingat kejadian yang pernah dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aaaargh!" Jaejoong mulai berteriak histeris. Dijambaknya sendiri rambutnya, air matanya mengalir deras. Ingatan beberapa ahjussi yang sudah menjamahnya kini berputar seperti sebuah film yang diputar berulang-ulang.

"Boo," Yunho berusaha menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih ada disampingnya.

"Andweee," Jaejoong masih memegangi kepala yang terasa berdenyut.

"Joongie," Yunna perlahan menghampiri Jaejoong.

BRUKK

Suara benda jatuh menandakan bahwa Jaejoong pingsan.

"BOOOO!," pekik Yunho. Dihampirinya tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah terkulai lemas. Kedua matanya terpejam. Keringat dingin terlihat masih mengalir di tubuh pucat Jaejoong.

"Yun, bawa Joongie ke rumah sakit," perintah Yunna.

"Tapi ahjumma-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, jika seperti ini Jaejoong tidak akan sembuh," sepetinya Yunna masih berpikir jernih saat ini.

"Ne, baiklah ahjumma," Yunho lansung menggendong Jaejoong bridal style. Junsu sudah bersiap di depan pintu saat Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke luar rumah.

"Sui-ie, tolong kau jaga rumah ne. Umma akan mengabarimu secepatnya," Junsu menggangguk mengerti. Tak lama mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah melesat keluar gerbang mansion.

"Jaejoong hyung, semoga hyung cepat sembuh." Lirih Junsu saat menatap mobil Yunho yang sudah menghilang.

Ahra terlihat memasuki sebuah gedung perusahaan, terlihat pakaiannya sangat minim. Semua orang yang da di loby gedung trsebut menatapnya dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Ada yang berpikir dirinya terlihat menggoda, ada yang berpikir dirinya mirip dengan seorang wanita jalang. Dihampirinya meja recepsionist.

"Apa Yunho oppa ada?" tanyanya dengan angkuh.

"Maaf nona Go, sanjangnim tidak ada di tempat saat ini." Jawab sang recepsionist sambil menunduk memberi hormat. Ahra terlihat kesal melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampaikan pada Yunho oppa aku akan datang lagi," Ahra langsung melenggang pergi. Sang recepsionist sedikit bernapas lega.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Jung sanjangnim mau behubungan wanita seperti itu," heran sang recepsionist.

"Ne, jika aku menjadi sanjangnim, aku akan memilih Kim Jaejoong meski pun dia seorang namja. Lagi pula menurutku Kim Jaejoong lebih baik dari dia." Dan mulailah pembicaraan yang membandingkan siapa yang cocok menjadi pasangan seorang Jung Yunho.

Ahra melempar tasnya kesembarangan tempat, rasa kesalnya kini memuncak. Sudah hampir tiga bulan dirinya tidak bertemu Yunho. Yunho pasti menolak untuk bertemu dengannya dengan berbagai macam alasan.

"Yunho oppa, akan kupatikan Kau bertekuk lutut padaku." Geram Ahra diambilnya sebuah foto yang diambilnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Dengan ini kupastikan aku akan mendapatkanmu oppa," Ahra menyeringai. Entah apa yang akan direncanakannya kali ini.

Yunna dan Yunho tengah duduk di depan ruang UGD tempak mereka membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit. Mereka masih menunggu hasil pemeriksaan yang mereka lakukan untuk Jaejoong. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka menunggu, tapi pintu tersebut belum terbuka.

CEKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, mereka segera menghampiri eorang dokter yang tengah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan putraku?" tanya Yunna. Yunho mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan, depresi yang dialaminya membuat kerja otaknya terganggu. Otaknya akan memutar ingatan yang membuatnya seperti ini jika dirinya bertemu dengan orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Hal akibat tdari taruma yang dialaminya atas kejadian yang dialaminya." Jelas sang dokter.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa menyembuhkannya uisa?" tambah Yunho.

"Untuk saat ini lebih baik buat dirinya nyaman dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Buatlah dia nyaman dengan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Jangan membuatnya banyak berpikir berat. Hal ini akan memicu kerja otaknya untuk berpikir keras. Jangan pernah mengungkit kejadian yang pernah dialaminya. Hal itu kemungkinan akan memperburuk keadaannya." Jawab sang dokter.

"Kami mengerti uisa," Yunho mengangguk mengeti.

"Saat ini Jaejoong sudah bisa dibawa pulang, sebisa mungkin kalian jangan mengungkit kejadian itu." Saran sang dokter.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi uisa. Kami akan segera membawa Jaejoong pulang." Tak berapa lama beberapa suster mendorong ranjang dimana Jaejoong masih terbaring. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, kedua matanya masih tetutup rapat. Keduanya menatap sendu sosok yang sangat meeka cintai. Setelahnya mereka segera membawa Jaejoong pulang, karena jika sampai Jajeoong sadar, Jaejoong akan kembali histeris.

Seorang yeoja tanpa mereka sadari tengah memperhatikan mereka. Tatapannya penuh kebencian.

"Kim Yunna, rupanya kau sudah kembali eoh. Akan kupastikan penderitaanmu akan dimulai kembali," yeoja itu melenggang pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya saat ini. Rencananya untuk membeli obat dia urungkan saat melihat Yunna saat ini.

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di tempat tidur mereka, memastikan Jaejoong nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tak lupa Yunho menyelimuti Jaejoong hingga dada agar Jaejoong merasa hangat. Tak lupa dirinya membeikan kecupan selamat tidur untuk Jaejoong. Setelahnya Yunho memilih untuk keluar kamar, karena ada hal yang akan Yunna bicarakan padanya menyangkut soal Jaejoong. Yunho melihat Yunna, Junsu, dan seorang namja paruh baya tengah duduk menunggunya.

"Ahjumma," Yunna tersenyum melihat Yunho.

"Yunho, perkenalkan, ini suami ahjumma," Yunna memperkenalkan seorang namja yang bisa dibilang bukan orang Korea. Orang tersebut terlihat seperti orang Jepang.. yunho menunduk memberi homat.

"Perkenalkan, Sakamoto Yuuta. Senang betemu dengan Yunho-kun," Suami Yunna memperkenalkan diri.

"Jung Yunho," Yunho menjabat uluran tangan Sakamoto.

"Yunho-ah, kami berencana untuk membawa Jaejoong ke Jepang. Mungkin dengan tempat dan suasana yang baru dirinya bisa sedikit melupakan trauma." Yunna mulai bicara.

"Tapi ahjumma, aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan Jaejoong," melas Yunho.

"Umma sudah memikirkannya hyung. Jalan satu-satunya adalah kalian menikah. Karena Jaejoong hyung tidak dekat dengan orang lain selain dirimu," tambah Junsu.

"Jika kau setuju, pernikahan kalian akan diadakan satu minggu lagi. Mengingat kondisi Jaejoong belum benar-benar sembuh." Tambah Mr. Sakamoto.

"Apa tidak jalan lain selain membawa Jajeoong ke Jepang?" kekeh Yunho.

"Jepang adalah tempat yang baru bagi Jaejoong, disana akan ada dokter yang akan merawatnya selama dua puluh empat jam. Disana Jaejoong juga bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sempat terhenti."bujuk Yunna. Yunho diam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang terbaik yang akan dilakukannya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi selama perawatan aku akan ikut ke Jepang," putus Yunho. Yunna hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sakamoto dan Junsu merasa lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya satu masalah harus terselesaikan secepatnya.

Go Hyemi umma Go Ahra memasuki rumahnya dengan kesal, seharusnya dia tidak lagi melihat Yunna. Seharusnya dulu dia bisa menyingkirkan Yunna. Tapi sekarang dirinya melihat Yunna kembali, dan dia melihat Yunna bersama Yunho di rumah sakit. Tapi sayangnya dirinya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tebaring diranjang tempat tidur yang didorong Yunna dan Yunho.

"Brengsek, seharusnya aku bisa balas dendam dan membuat Yunna merasakan apa yang aku rasakan," amarah Hyemi tampak sudah meledak.

"Aaaaaaagrh!" dilemparnya barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan benar-benar menderita Kim Yunna. Sama seperti aku menderita karena kehilangan keluargaku. Karena keluargamu, keluargaku hancur. Akan kupastikan kau akan merasakan lebih dari yang kurasakan!" Hyemi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kilatan amarah terpancar dikedua matanya. Sepertinya dendam sudah menutup hatinya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**I'LL PROTECT YOU/YUNJAE/FF/CH 3**

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

OTHERS

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang yeoja tengah tersenyum sinis saat memperhatikan sebuah keuluarga di sebuah taman dari kejauhan. Tatapan matanya sarat dengan rasa benci yang mendalam. Kedua tangannya mengepal menahan luapan emosi yang sepertinya sudah mengendap lama dihatinya.

"Kim Yunna, kupastikan keluargamu akan hancur sebentar lagi,"

Tak berapa lama wanita itu pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi seorang yeoja. Air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi saat ini. Sakit rasanya saat orang yang kau cintai menuduhmu telah berselingkuh. Padahal dirinya sama sekali tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Dirinya terlalu setia pada sang suami.

"Kau memang wanita jalang Kim Yunna," umpat sang suami, Kim Jung Hyun. Dirinya tak percaya istrinya tega berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

"Jung Hyun, aku sama sekali tidak melakukannya sungguh," Yunna berusaha untuk membela diri karena dirinya tidak pernah merasa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Lalu ini apa HAH!," Jung Hyun melempar beberapa foto di wajah Yunna. Membuat Yunna melebarkan kedua matanya saat ini. Diperhatikannya beberapa foto yang dilemparkan suaminya padanya. Foto itu memperlihatkan seorang yeoja dan namja yang tengah teritdur di sebuah kamar sebuah hotel. Terlihat mereka tengah telanjang meski pun mereka menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Ani, ini bukan aku Hyun, sungguh ini bukan aku," elak Yunna.

"Kau masih tidak mau mengaku HAH!" bentak Jung Hyun.

PLAK

Sekali lagi tamparan didapat Yunna dari Jung Hyun. Rasa sakit karena dihianati membuatnya kalap dan menutup mata hatinya. Dirinya merasa dibohongi selama ini.

"Sungguh hiks... aku tidak melakukannya sungguh hiks...hiks...hiks..." Yunna mulai terisak.

"Semuanya sudah jelas, bahkan temanmu sendiri yang mengatakannya sendiiri padaku," Yunna mendongak.

"A-apa?" Yunna mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Ya, temanmu yang bernama Go Hyemi yang mengatakan padaku. Bahkan dia yang menunjukkan foto-foto ini padaku," Jung Hyun masih membentak.

"Jung Hyun aku tidak mengenal orang yang kau maksud sungguh." Yunna menyentuh lengan Jung Hyun. Namun dengan cepat Jung Hyun menyentak pegangan Yunna.

"Ternyata dia benar, kau pura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Cih, dasar wanita tidak tahu diri. Akan kupastikan kita akan bercerai secepatnya," putus Jung Hyun secara sepihak. Dtinggalkannya Yunna yang kini tengah berlutut di ruang tengah tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu seorang anak kecil saat melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

Ketuk palu dari hakim mengakhiri semuanya, semuanya telah berakhir. Bahkan tidak ada yang tersisa kini. Bahkan kini Yunna hanya bisa menatap sendu saat sang putra kini dibawa oleh Jung Hyun. Disana, di tempat parkir Yunna melihat seorang wanita yang tengah menghampiri Jung Hyun dan Jaejoong putra mereka. Sedikit mennyipitkan kedua matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi siapa wanita yang tengah bersama mantan suami dan anaknya tersebut. Bahkan Yunna bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai dibibir wanita tersebut. Entah mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba saja tidak enak, sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi lagi.

Diperhatikannya terus mobil yang ditumpangi Jung Hyun yang kini mulai meninggalkan parkiran. Air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi kali ini. Pernikahannya selama sepuluh tahun itu kini hancur karena fitnahan yang tidak mendasar. Bahkan kini dirinya harus kehilangan putra sulungnya tanpa ada yang mengetahui kalau dirinya tengah mengandung putra kedua mereka.

"Biarlah appamu tidak mengetahui tentang dirimu baby, umma akan merawatmu sendiri," Yunna mereba perutnya yang mulai sedikit membuncit.

Sebuah pesta pernikahan sederhana kini tengah diselenggarakan oleh Go Hyemi dan pasangannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jung Hyun mantan suami Yunna. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jung hyun kali ini, padahal dirinya baru sebulan bercerai dengan Yunna. Tapi kini dirinya menggandeng Hyemi yang mengaku sebagai teman Yunna itu. Bahkan kini Yunna hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat dirinya menyaksikan pesta tersebut. Apakah Jung Hyun memang ingin bercerai dengannya dan menikahi wanita yang ada disampingnya itu. Jika memang seperti itu, Jung Hyunlah yang sebenarnya telah berselingkuh dibelakangnya kala itu. Dari kejauhan dirinya dapat melihat sang putra yang kini tengah duduk menyendiri di sudutr ruangan tersebut tak ada yang mendekatinya sama sekali.

**FLASBACK END**

Yunna kini tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya, pandangannya lurus kedepan menatap jauh. Mengenang masa-masa menyakitkan saat dirinya benar-benar hancur. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sayang?" tanya Sakamoto saat melihat Yunna melamun. Yunna hanya menggeleng, digenggamnya jari Sakamoto yang memeluknya saat ini.

"Apa keputusanku benar?" Sakamoto mengernyitkan dahi. Dlepasnya pelukan di perut Yunna dan dibaliknya tubuh Yunna untuk menghadapnya.

"Dengar, Jaejoong sudah kita temukan apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin membalas dendam pada Go Hyemi dan anaknya yanga telah menyiksa dan menjual Jaejoong," Sakamoto menatap kedalam mata Yunna. Yunna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar, Jaejoong sudah ditemukan apa lagi yang diinginkannya saat ini.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya Yuuta. Aku hanya ingin menebus semuanya pada Jaejoong." Air mata Yunna mulai mengalir. Dirinya tidak akan bisa berbohong pada Sakamoto. Pria keturunan Jepang yang dinikahinya tujuh tahun lalu di Amerika.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu, aku hanya bisa memdukungmu." Disekanya air mata yang kini mengalir di pipi Yunna. Sepertinya pria Jepang ini amat sangat mencintai Yunna. Sepertinya Yunna tidak salah memilih Sakamoto sebagai suaminya, dan dirinya kini benar-benar mencintai suami keduanya itu.

Yunho kini hanya bisa memandang wajah Jaejoong yang sejak pulang dari rumah sakit masih belum membuka kedua matanya. Rasanya dirinya ingin memeluk sang belahan jiwanya saat ini, namun apa daya. Keadaan Jaejoong yang membuatnya harus ekstra menjaga Jaejoong. Jika sampai lalai dipastikan Jaejoong akan kembali melukai dirinya sendiri seperti pertama kali dirinya membawa Jaejoong setelah insiden pelecehan yang terjadi pada Jaejoong.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Boo," teriak Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong telah mengiris nadinya sendiri dengan cuter yang dibawanya. Terlihat air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras tak dirasakannya darah yang sudah mengalir dilengan kirinya.**_

"_**Hiks... Joongie kotor Yunnie," lirihnya, tatapan matanya kosong. Yunho terbelalak melihatnya.**_

"_**Boo, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri," diraihnya tubuh Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan ambruk itu.**_

"_**Boo, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," didekapnya tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.**_

"_**Cepat panggilkan dokter," teriak Yunho pada maid yang melihatnya. Segera mereka menghubungi doktr keluarga Jung.**_

"_**yunho-ya, sebaiknya Jaejoong jangan diingatkan dengan pelecehan yang telah dialaminya. Jika dia diingatkan kemungkinan efek yang ditimbulkan sangat besar," jelas sang dokter, Yunho hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.**_

_**Setelah memastikan sang dokter sudah pergi, Yunho kembali ke kamarnya yang ditempatinya dengan Jaejoong. Menatap sendu saat pandangannya terhenti pada lengan Jaejoong yang kini dililit oleh perban. Tubuhnya bahkan semakin kurus saja.**_

"_**Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu Boo," **_

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ahra, segera lakukanm rencana yang kita rencanakan waktu itu," titah Mrs. Go pada Ahra saat melihat Ahra tengah ada di dapur.

"Tapi umma, saat ini Yunho oppa sulit ditemui. Bahkan belakangan ini dia jarang ada di kantornya,' jelas Ahra.

"Kita harus segera mendapatkannya, jika tidak rencana yang kita susun akan sia-sia. Percuma kita menyingkirkan anak itu jika kita tidak bisa mendapatkannya." Mrs. Go sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Ne aku tahu umma," angguk Ahra. Seringai muncul dibibirnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tersenyum sinis saat mengingat sesuatu yang tengah disimpannya saat ini.

"Akan kupastikan kita akan mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan umma,"

Satu minggu telah berlalu, persiapan pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah selesai. Kedua keluarga sepakat untuk mengadakan upacara sederhana mengingat kondisi Jaejoong yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan di kediaman Kim rumah keluarga Yunna. Terlihat pendeta yang tengah menunggu kedua mempelai. Yunna dan Soehyun umma Yunho sudah berhasil membuat Jaejoong tidak takut dengan orang-orang yang hadir diacara tersebut. Meski pun masiha ada sedikit rasa takut, tapi Jaejoong berusaha untuk melangkah menuju dimana Yunho berada. Dengan digandeng oleh Sakamoto Jaejoong terlihat cantik dengan balutan kemeja dan jas putih serta celana dengan warna senada. Membuatnya terlihat bersinar kali ini. Meski pun tak Jarang Jaejoong menggenggam erat lengan Sakamoto. Tahu apa yang dirasakan anak tirinya, Sakamoto menepuk lengan Jaejoong untuk menenangkan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan altar, Yunho sudah menunggu dengan senyum lima jarinya. Diraihnya jemari Jaejoong yang disodorkan oleh Sakamoto.

"Aku titipkan Jaejoong padamu Yun," ucap Sakamoto.

"Ne otosan," angguk Yunho. Dibawanya Jaejoong untuk berdiri disampingnya. Pastur sudah menunggu mereka.

"Jung Yunho, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pendamping hidupmu, menemanimu susah mau pun senang, sehat mau pun sakit," Pastur sudah mengucapkan ikrar untuk mereka.

"Ne saya bersedia," ucap Yunho mantab. Seperti tidak ada tekanan sama sekali.

Dan kini giliran Jaejoong, pastur menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Dan kau Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pendamping hidupmu, menemanimu susah mau pun senang, sehat mau pun sakit," Pastur kembali menanyakan pada Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong menatap yunho meminta kepastian, dan Yunho hanya mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum. Jaejoong kembali menatap pastur.

"Ne, sa-saya bersedia," jawab Jaejoong gagap.

"Dan hari ini, atas nama Tuhan aku nyatakan kalian menjadi pasangan sehidup semati. Dan hanya Tuhan yang bisa memisahkan kalian," ikrar pastur mengakhiri upacara sakral tersebut.

"Dan sekarang ciumlah pasanganmu Jung Yunho," titah sang pastur.

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Didekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Sebuah kecupan mendarat dikening Jaejoong. Yunho tahu Jaejoong masih terlalu sensitif dengan sentuhan kecil. Terlihat Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah pergi kemana ketakutan yang ada pada dirinya. Rasanya dirinya seperti mimpi bisa bersanding dengan Yunho.

"Yunnie-"

'BRUGH'

Seketika tubuh Jaejoong ambruk dipelukan Yunho, membuat keluarga mereka terkejut. Yunna dan Soehyun sudah berteriak histeris melihat Jaejoong yang terjatuh pingsan. Untung dengan segera Yunho menangkap tubuh pingsan Jaejoong

"Yunho, cepat bawa Jaejoong ke kamar," perintah Yong hwa appa Yunho. Dengan segera diangkatnya tubuh ringkih tersebut bridal style. Seketika acara pernikahan terhenti atau bisa dikatakan dibubarkan.

Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga, mendiskusikan sesuatu. Mereka terlihat serius kali ini.

"Sebaiknya secepatnya kita bawa Jaejoong ke Jepang. Kondisinya mungkin akan membaik disana," usul Soehyu. Yang terlihat mengangguk setuju.

"Yunna," Sakamoto menraih jemari Yunna. Meminta persetujuan. Yunna memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menjawab. Menghela napas sejenak.

"Ne, kita bawa Jaejoong ke Jepang secepatnya," putus Yunna.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mengurus segalanya," putus Yong Hwa.

"Tapi untuk saat ini Yunho tidak bisa ikut karena harus mengurus perusahaan disini," tambah Yong Hwa.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yunna tidak mengerti.

"Perusahaan sedang ada masalah, aku tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan Korea begitu saja. Jadi aku menyuruh Yunho untuk sementara mengurusi perusahaan di sini." Terang Yong Hwa.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membawa Jaejoong tanpa Yunho," Junsu terlihat ragu. Pasalnya dirinya yakin kalau Jaejoong tidak bisa lepas dari Yunho.

"Kita akan membujuk Jaejoong. Setidaknya buat Jaejoong terbiasa dulu dengan kita. Bukankah ini akan membantu kesembuhannya," Tambah Yong Hwa.

"Baiklah, kita biarkan beberapa hari ini Jaejoong bersama Yunho, setelah kondisinya stabil kita akan berangkat ke Jepang," putus Yunna. Mereka hanya mengangguk

Sementara itu Yunho kini tengah menemani Jaejoong yang masih belum sadar. Digenggamnya jemari dimana melingkarnya sebuah cincin yang berwarna silver. Dikecupnya jemari tersebut.

"Boo, sekarang akhirnya kita menikah. Kau ingat bukan kalau kau ingin sekali menikah denganku." Monolog Yunho.

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang akan memisahkan kita Boo. Kita akan selalu besama, jadi mari kita mulai dari awal semuanya," Yunho masih bemonolog menanti sang pemilik hatinya itu membuka mata.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk," kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka , terlihat Yong Hwa memasuki kamar.

"Appa," Yunho memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang ayah.

"Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan padamu Yun," ajak yong Hwa. Seakan enggan Yunho terpaksa mengikuti sang appa untuk keluar. Dan di sinilah mereka, di balkon lantai dua. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka sangat serius kali ini.

"Buat mereka yang sudah membuat Jaejoong seperti ini merasakan yang lebih dari yang Jaejoong alami," Yunho tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Sepertinya cara pikirnya pasti menurun dari ayahnya.

"Ne appa," angguk Yunho.

"Appa jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan membuat mereka merasakan lebih dari yang Jaejoong rasakan selama ini." Yunho Menyeringai.

"Untuk sementara kau tinggallah dulu di Seoul. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu setelah mereka membuang Jaejoong. Kita ikuti saja dulu permainan mereka." Saran Yong Hwa.

"Baiklah appa," Yunho menuruti sang appa. Setidaknya kali ini dia bisa leluasa melakukan misinya setelah mengikat Jaejoong dengan ikatan pernikahan.

"Go ahra akan kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal," ujar Yunho, seringainya terlihat menakutkan saat ini.

TBC

Adakah yang masih menuggu ff ini, semoga aja ada. Terima kasih buat reviewnya. Meski pun sedikit tapi itu berharga untuk Ryan. Selamat membaca, semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini.

Gomawoooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

**I'LL PROTECT YOU CH 4**

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

OTHERS

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Dengar Kim Jaejoong, mulai sekarang kau akan melayani Mr. Lee," Hyemi mencengkeram dagu Jaejoong. Dengan kedua tangan yang terikat membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dirinya hanya bisa menuruti perintah Hyemi yang dulu dianggapnya umma tapi malah menjualnya sekarang.**

"**Mr. Lee kau bisa membawanya sekarang, dan aku bisa menerima uangku bukan," Hyemi menengadahkan tangannya untuk menerima uang dari Mr. Lee.**

"**Kau pintar sekali mencari Hyemi-ssi. Dia sangat cantik melebihi yeoja," Mr. Lee membelai pipi Jaejoong.**

"**Kumohon tuan, lepaskan aku." Mohon Jaejoong. Kedua mata sudah berkaca-kaca saat ini. Tidak cukupkah dirinya menuruti umma dan saudara tirinya itu. Bahkan kini ibu tirinya itu tega menjualnya sebagai pelacur.**

"**Lau pasti akan senang Kim Jaejoong, Mr. Lee orang yang sangat baik. Asalkan kau mau memuaskannya dia akan memberikan apa pun yang kau minta." Dengan tenangnya Hyemi berucap seolah Jaejoong itu adalah sebuah barang yang bisa dipindah-pindah pada setiap orang.**

"**Umma, kumohon umma." Jaejoong memegang kaki Hyemi.**

"**Jangan menyentuhku Kim," Hyemi menendang Jaejoong yang tengah memeluk kakinya.**

"**Mr. Lee sebaiknya kau bawa dia dari sini. Aku sudah muak melihatnya. Dan terima kasih atas uangnya," Hyemi terlihat sibuk menghitung lembar uang yang didapatnya.**

"**Ayo kita pergi cantik," beberapa orang berjas hitam mencekal kedua lengan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya keluar dari rumah yang selama tujuh belas tahun ditempatinya.**

"**Umma, tolong Joongie tidak mau ikut mereka. Umma tolong Joongie," Jaejoong masih kekeh memohon agar Hyemi mau membatalkan niatnya.**

"**Sudahlah cantik, nikmati saja apa yang akan kita lakukan sebentar lagi," Mr. Lee terlihat menjilat cuping telinga Jaejoong yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitivife di tubuh Jaejoong.**

"**Bawa dia masuk," perintah Mr. Lee pada anak buahnya agar membawa Jaejoong kedalam mobil.**

"**andweeee!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ANDWEEEEE!" teriak Jaejoong langsung membuka kedua matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar sekarang. Keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Rasa takut menajalari tubuh Jajeoong saat ini, air mata kini mengalir tanpa ada yang meminta.

"Boo," Yunho bangun dari tidurnya di samping Jaejoong saat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong.

"Jangan-jangan Joongie mohon jangan sentuh Joongie," Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong saat ini.

GREEP

Tak ingin banyak bertanya Yunho segera membawa tubuh menggigil Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya untuk memberikan ketenangan.

Merasa ada yang menyentuh tubuhnya Jaejoong coba berontak tanpa tahu siapa yang ada di sampingnya.

"Boo, tenanglah ini aku Yunnie," Yunho coba menenangkan sang istri yang baru saja dinikahinya itu. Bahkan Yunho tak luput dari pukulan Jaejoong yang masih berontak ingin dilepaskan.

"Pergi, jangan sentuh Joongie. Pergi Joongie takut. Yunnie tolong Joongie, Yunnie tolong Joongie," Jaejoong masih terus memukul dada Yunho. Air matanya masih terus mengalir membuat Yunho merasa sakit yang amat sangat di hatinya. Orang yang seharusnya dia lindungi jadi seperti ini karena kebodohannya yang tidak percaya sama sekali ucapan Jaejoong.

"Boo ini Yunnie, Yunnie sudah datang menolong Joongie." Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong agar tatapan Jaejoong fokus padanya saat ini. Kedua Doe eyes itu mulai mendapatkan fokusnya kembali saat retina matanya menatap wajah kecil Yunho. Wajah yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Yu-Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"Nde, ini Yunnie," Yunho sedikit bernapas lega saat Jaejoong menyebut namanya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks... Yunnie," Jaejoong menjatuhkan diri dalam depakan Yunho. Menumpahkan semua perasaannya saat ini.

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang akan menyakitimu Boo, Yunnie janji akan melindungi Boojae," Yunho mengusap surai pirang Jaejoong yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam. Sebelum upacara pernikahan berlangsung Yunna dan Soehyun sengaja merubah sedikit penampilan Jaejoong agar wajahnya terlihat lebih segar.

"Boo, apa boleh aku menyentuhmu?" Yunho bertanya sedikit ragu. Tapi apa yang dia lihat saat ini membuat benar-benar ingin menyentuh Jaejoong saat ini juga. Kedua mata yang sayu dan wajah yang basah karena keringat dan air mata membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya saat ini.

"Yunnie," lirih Jaejoong saat merasakan tangan Yunho perlahan membuka kancing piyamanya secara perlahan.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan trauma itu Boo. Aku akan menghilangkan bekas dari orang-orang yang telah berani menyentuhmu," Yunho mengusap pipi putih Jaejoong. Meyakinkan kalau dirinya tidak akan menyakiti Jaejoong.

"Yunnie," perlahan Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong dan memposisikan dirinya diatas Jaejoong dengan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya disamping kanan dan kiri Jaejoong. Perlahan bibir hati itu medekati bibir cherry Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho.

Chuuu

Kedua bibir itu kahirnya bertemu, Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut. Dikulumnya bibir cherry tersebut atas dan bawah menunggu pergerakan dari sang pemilik cherry lips tersebut. Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong masih trauma dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat ini. Tapi jika tidak seperti ini dipastikan trauma yang dialami Jaejoong akan semakin dalam.

"Eunggh," lenguhan kini terdengar di bibir cherry tersebut membuat Yunho mengulum senyum dalam ciumannya.

Yunho semakin menekan bibir Jaejoong untuk mendapat akses untuk masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong.

"Mmmmph," Jaejoong masih belum merespon ciuman Yunho. Tapi kedua mata bulatnya menatap kedalam mata musang Yunho. Tatapan ketakutan kini terlihat dimata Jaejoong. Yunho membalas tatapan Jaejoong, tatapan lembut yang biasa dia berikan pada Jaejoong dulu. Tapi kini tatapan Yunho terlihat memohon, meminta kepercayaan Jaejoong.

Perlahan tapi pasti Jaejoong membuka mulutnya mepersilahkan Yunho masuk. Yunho tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Sepertinya malam ini dirinya bisa menikmati malam pertamanya dengan Jaejoong dengan status suami istri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahra tersenyum melihat foto dihadapannya saat ini, entah apa yang sedang direncanakannya saat ini. Yang pasti dirinya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya dan ibunya.

"Sepertinya Mr. Lee sangat menyukai mainannya," Ahra tersenyum sinis melihat foto yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

"Dengan ini mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan Yunho oppa secepatnya," Ahra menyeringai.

"Yunho oppa, apa kau masih tidak mau menemuiku jika sudah melihat ini,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk kamar Jaejoong dan Yunho, tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada penghuni kamar tersebut. Lihatlah, pakaian tergeletak dimana-mana. Bahkan penghuni kamar tersebut tengah bergelung dengan selimut mereka. Sepertinya mereka baru selesai melakukan kegiatan malam mereka.

DRRT, DRRT, DRRT

Terdengar suara ponsel mengganggu tidur Yunho saat ini. Sedikit mengubah posisi tidurnya agar tidak mengganggu tidur sang istri yang terlihat sangat nyenyak dan damai dipelukannya. Diraihnya cepat ponsel yang tergeletak di meja nakas yang sepertinya sedikit mengganggu tidur Jaejoong. Sedikit menyeringai saat melihat ID caller di ponselnya saat ini.

"Rupanya kau sudah tidak sabaran ya," Yunho menyeringai. Disentuhnya tanda hijau di ponselnya guna menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho to the point.

"..."

"Baik, kita bertemu di tempat biasa makan siang nanti," ucap Ynho datar.

"..."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti siang," Yunho melempar ponselnya jauh setelah menutup pembicaraannya.

"Kita lihat saja, permainan siapa yang lebih bagus," Yunho menyeringai. Yunho kembali pada posisi tidurnya. Dipeluknya kembali tubuh Jaejoong yang masih terlelap.

"Kau tenang saja Boo, mereka akan merasakan yang lebih dari apa yang kau alami," Yunho mengecup pucuk kepala Jaejoong lembut dan kembali memejamkan mata menyusul Jaejoong kembali ke dunia mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungh," lenguh Jaejoong saat merasa silau karena cahaya matahari. Sedikit mengerjap untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retina matanya. Dirabanya ruang kosong disamping saat ini.

"Yunnie-ya," lirih Jaejoong. Ekor matanya menangkap sebuah memo yang tergeletak di atas bantal.

_Aku ada urusan sebentar, kemungkinan aku tidak makan siang di rumah. Umma sudah memasakan makanan untukmu. Makan sianglah dengan mereka. Aku hanya sebentar tidak akan lama jika Boojae lelah istirahat saja ne. Aku tidak ingin Boojae kenapa-napa. Arraso. _

_Saranghae_

Jaejoong melipat memo yang baru saja dibacanya lalu diletakan diatas meja nakas.

"Ugh, appo," Jaejoong meringis saat merasa nyeri di pinggang kebawa.

CEKLEK

"Joongie sudah bangun," Yunna tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar. Rasa khawatir menyergapnya saat belum melihat tanda-tanda Jaejoong untuk bangun tadi pagi. Padahal Yunho sudah pergi sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

"Umm," Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Yunna menghampiri sang putra dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Seulas senyum dia berikan pada Jaejoong. Diusapnya surai pirang Jaejoong lembut.

"U-umma," Jaejoong menatap Yunna, doe eyesnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali Jaejoong tidak merasakan belaian sang umma. Yunna hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Joongie merindukan umma," Jaejoong menatap sendu.

"Umma juga sangat merindukan Joongie," Yunna mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menyakiti Joongie. Umma, Yunnie, dan yang lain akan selalu menjaga Joongie. Joongie tidak akan sendirian lagi sekarang," ucap Yunna lembut.

"Umma tidak akan pergi lagi," tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Nde, umma tidak akan pergi lagi mulai saat ini. Mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama. Meski pun appa Joongie sudah tidak ada." Tutur Yunna. Sebenarnya Yunna enggan mengungkit mendiang mantan suaminya.

"Sebaiknya Joongie segera mandi eoh. Apa Joongie tidak gerah," Yunna menyuruh Jaejoong membersihkan diri. Dirinya tahu kalau semalam Yunho sudah menyentuh putranya.

"Appo umma," ringis Jaejoong saat menggerakan tubuhnya. Untungnya Yunho sudah memakaikan piyama sebelum dirinya pergi tadi. Sehingga Yunna tidak perlu melihat tubuh polos Jaejoong yang penuh dengan kissmark hasil karyanya.

"Sini umma bantu," Yunna membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan memapahnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Setelahnya Yunna membereskan kamar Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedikit berantakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Yunho langsung to the point saat dirinya sampai di tempat janjiannya.

"Ini," seorang yeoja menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Yunho.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku Ahra?" tanya Yunho pada yeoja yang tak lain adalah Ahra.

"Oppa lihat saj dulu baru berkomentar,"

Yunho meraih amplop yang ada di atas meja dan membukanya. Mata musangnya memicing saat melihat beberapa foto yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Yunho datar. Ahra tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

"Aku tahu oppa masih mencari anak itu bukan? Tapi sayangnya anak itu tidak ada di negara ini." Ahra menyeringai.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan Jaejoong?" nada suara Yunho terdengar datar. Tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan dimana dia berada jika oppa tidak mau menuruti kemauanku," Yunho mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Apa itu?" Ahra tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Aku ingin oppa menikah denganku secepatnya. Dan akan kupastikan Jaejoong akan aman ditempatnya sekarang,"

'Gotcha' batin Yunho.

"Memangnya apa jaminannya dia akan aman jika aku mau menikah denganmu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa yakin kalau ini adalah Jaejoong bukan orang lain," Yunho meremahkan.

"Apa oppa tidak percaya padaku? Jika kita tidak menikah, jangan harap oppa akan melihat anak tidak tahu diri itu hidup." Ancam Ahra.

"Hah, baiklah kita menikah sebulan lagi. Tapi harus sesuai dengan aturanku," putus Yunho.

"Benarkah oppa?" Ahra terlihat sumringah.

"Ne, tapi pernikahan kita tidak akan kita publikasikan pada masyarakat umum," Ahra hanya mengangguk, yang penting dia bisa menikah dengan Yunho.

"Baiklah oppa, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne," Ahra terlihat sangat senang karena sepertinya rencananya berjalan mulus.

Yunho menatap punggung Ahra yang semakin menjauh. Diambilnya ponsel dari kantong celananya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Lanjutkan rencana, dia sudah masuk dalam permainan. Sebisa mungkin buat dia merasa diatas angin lebih dulu. Aku masih ingin bermain dengan yeoja itu." Ucap Yunho pada seseorang yang dihubunginya saat ini.

"..."

"Jika orang itu macam-macam hancurkan saja bisnisnya. Perusahaan kita adalah investor terbesar di perusahaannya saat ini. Jadi sangat mudah untuk membuatnya menuruti perintah kita,"

"..."

"Ne, aku mengerti. Lagi pula kau juga harus segera kembali ke Korea secepatnya,"

"..."

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan pada Junsu, cepatlah kembali," Yunho mengakhiri pewmbicaraannya.

"Hah, hari ini cukup melelahkan. Sebaiknya aku pulang." Yunho mengeluarkan beberapa lembat won untuk membayar minuman dan makanan yang dipesannya tadi. Setelahnya dirinya memilih meinggalkan cafe tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa Joongie suka dengan makanannya?" Seohyun betanya saat Jaejoong sedang menyantap makan siangnya bersama keluarganya dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu Joongie harus makan yang banyak ne biar Joongie tidak kurus lagi ne," Seohyun mengusap pucuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Anyeong hyung," sapa Junsu yang baru saja duduk di kursi dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Nugu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Pasalnya dirinya merasa tidak mengenal namja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Junsu hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dan sudah diperkirakannya jika Jaejoong akan bertanya padanya.

"Dia Junsu, kim Junsu adikmu Joongie," Yunna menjelaskan.

"Adik?" Jaejoong terlihat masih bingung. Dimiringkannya kepalanya dengan mata yang mengerjap imut. Dan jika Yunho melihatnya dipastikan Yunho pasti akan langsung menyerang Jaejoong saat itu juga. Tapi untungnya tuan muda Jung itu masih belum pulang.

"Ne, saat umma dan appa berpisah umma tengah mengandung Junsu tanpa diketahui appa." Jelas Yunna.

"Jadi Joongie punya adik?" tanya Jaejoong meyakinkan.

"Ne, dan satu lagi seorang adik perempuan yang saat ini ada di Jepang."

"Yeodongsaeng?"

"Ne, dia putri umma dan otosan." Tambah Yunna.

"Jadi Joongie tidak sendiri, joongie punya saudara," Jaejoong mulai mengerti. Yunna mngangguk mengiyakan. Entah mengapa mendengar jika dirinya masih memiliki saudara membuat perasaannya menjadi hangat. Rasanya ingin sekali dirinya berteriak kalau sekarang dirinya tidak akan sendirian lagi. Bahkan kini dirinya sudah menikah dengan Yunho, dan pastinya Yunho tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi.

"Apa yang Joongie pikirkan?" tanya Yunna bingung melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Ani," Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala.

"Joongie senang sekali, jadi Joongie tidak sendirian lagi. Joongie juga senang bertemu dengan umma lagi. Appa selalu melarang Joongie bertemu dengan umma," Yunna tersenyum melihatnya. Dirinya tahu kalau Jaejoong memiliki sifat yang sangat lembut, bahkan bisa dibilang kalau Jaejoong adalah anak yang sangat penurut. Jika mantan suaminya berkata Jaejoong selalu menurutinya.

"Ne Joongie tidak sendirian sudah ada umma, otosan, Junsu, umma dan appa Jung, Yunho juga tidak akan meninggalkan Joongie lagi mulai saat ini." Yunna mengusap pucuk kepala Jaejoong. Junsu yang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia saat ini.

"Sepertinya obrolan kalian serius sekali," Yunho tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri disamping dinding.

"Yunnie," panggil Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Yunho pun mendarat kecupan di kening Jaejoong.

'Mian tidak membangunkanmu tadi. Aku tadi ada urusan mendadak." Yunho mendudukan diri di samping kanan Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana," angguk Jaejoong. Yunho hanya bisa terus tersenyum melihat Jaejoong. Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran keluarganya. Mungkin ini salah satu terapi untuk kesembuhan Jaejoong. Bahkan kini Jaejoong bisa sedikit tertawa saat melihat tingkah konyol Junsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"yunnie-ya umma bilang kalau akan mengajak Joongie ke Jepang. Apa Yunnie tidak marah?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"kenapa harus marah, bukankah itu bagus. Joongie tidak akan mandapat suasana baru di sana. Bukankah Joongie ingin bertemu dengan yeodongsaeng Joongie eoh?" Yunho mendudukan diri di samping Jaejoong di atas ranjang.

'Apa Yunnie akan ikut?" Jaejoong memastikan.

"Yunnie akan menyusul jika urusan perusahaan di sini sudah beres." Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Tapi Yunnie-ya, Joongie tidak mau jika Yunnie tidak ikut." Rengek Jaejoong. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu menurut Yunho.

"Dengar Boo," Yunho membenarkan duduknya yang masih memeluk Jaejoong di depannya.

"Untuk sementara aku tidak bisa menemanimu di Jepang. Appa menyuruhku untuk mengurus sesuatu di sini dulu. Bukankah Boojae tahu sekarang appa melimpahkan perusahaan padaku. Jadi aku harus mengurus semua." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Tapi Joongie takut Yunnie," Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong sulit beradaptasi dengan tempat baru sejak kejadian itu.

"disana ada Kim umma, Junsu juga ada disana. Bukankah di sana juga ada adik perempuanmu. Meski pun dia saudara tiri." Yunho mencoba menjelaskan lagi. Jika sampai Jaejoong tidak mau pergi, maka rencana akan percuma.

"Tapi Yunnie janji ne akan datang jika urusan disini sudah selesai." Rajuk Jaejoong.

"Ne Yunnie janji," angguk Yunho.

"Yakso?" Jaejoong menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Yunho terkekeh melihatnya. Lebih baik seperti ini dari pada Jaejoong yang sering berteriak-teriak histeris. Dirinya tahu kalau mental Jaejoong sedikit berubah sejak kejadian itu. Sikapnya cenderung seperti anak kecil sekarang.

"Ne," Yunho mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun tersenyum.

"Tapi sebelum pergi Boojae harus membuat Yunnie puas dulu," Yunho langsung membaringkan Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya.

"Yunnie, Joongie masih sakit," tolak Jaejoong.

"Boojae tenang saja, Yunnie akan bermain pelan kali ini," Yunho sudah mulai membuka kancing piyama Jaejoong.

CHUU

Yunho mulai mencium Jaejoong lembut dan memulai aksinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahra tersenyum sendiri di kamarnya, sepertinya rencana yang dia rencanakan berjalan mulus. Dengan mudah Yunho menyetujui permintaannya untuk menikah dengannya. Entah ini keberuntungannaya atau apa asalkan dirinya bisa bersama Yunho apa pun akan dia lakukan.

"Yunho oppa, sekarang kau tidak akan bisa menghindar dariku. Tidak sia-sia aku meminta foto-foto namja tidak tahu diri itu dari Mr. Lee. Ini bisa aku gunakan untuk mengancam Yunho oppa," Ahra tertawa.

"Akan kupastikan aku akan mendapatkan kekayaan keluarga Jung secepatnya," seringai Ahra. Tidak tahu kah kau Go Ahra permainanmulah yang akan menjadi bumerang untuk dirimu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**ANYEONG, RYAN BALIK LAGI ADAKAH YANG MENUNGGU FF INI. MIAN KARENA UPDATENYA LAMA. **

**SEMOGA READER MAU BERKENAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEWNYA.**

**GOMAWO JUGA YANG UDAH KASIH REVIEWNYA. SATYU KATA DARI KALIAN SANGAT BERARTI BUAT RYAN**

**GOMAWO**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'LL PROTECT YOU 5**

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

OTHERS

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungh," Jaejoong melenguh dalam tidurnya. Yunho yang melihatnya segera mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Terlihat Jaejoong menyurukkan wajahnya pada dada Yunho. Mereka sepertinya baru saja menyelesaikan aktifitas malam mereka. Terlihat kondisi mereka yang masih terlihat polos merki pun tertutup oleh selimut tebal. Yunho masih saja mengusap kepala Jaejoong agar Jaejoong merasa nyaman dalam tidur. Mungkin juga Yunho ingin memaksimalkan kebersamaannya dengan Jaejoong yang sebentar sebelum keluarganya dan keluarga Jaejoong membawanya ke Jepang.

"Boo, aku pasti akan merindukanmu nantinya," diusapnya pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat tirus. Dulu pipi itu terlihat chubby. Tapi kini bahkan tulang pipi Jaejoong hampir terlihat. Padahal sudah hampir tiga bulan Yunho menemukan Jaejoong dan membawanya pulang.

"Boo, akan kupastikan mereka merasakan apa yang kau rasanya dulu." Yunho masih saja memperhatikan wajah tidur sang istri yang terlihat sangat damai kali dengan hari-hari sebelumnya yang selalu diliputi mimpi buruk.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bahagia Boo," Yunho memilih memejamkan kedua mata musangnya mengikuti sang istri ke alam mimpi setelah puas menikmati wajah tidur sang belahan jiwa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, ternyata sangat mudah membuat Yunho untuk menyetujui pernikahan ini. Kau memang putriku Ahra," puji Hyemi saat Ahra mengatakan jika Yunho menyetujui permintaannya untuk menikah.

"Tentu saja umma, dengan sedikit rayuan akhirnya Yunho oppa mau menerimanya. Dan untungnya semua urusan pernikahan Yunho oppa yang mengurus. Kita hanya perlu menunggu perisapannya selesai umma," Ahra tertawa puas.

"Ne, dan sebetar lagi derajat kita akan naik kembali. Kita tidak akan dipandang sebelah mata lagi." Hyemi ikut tertawa. Sepertinya mereka cukup puas dengan hasil yang mereka rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu sampai upacara pernikahannya besok. Mereka akan memanggilku nyonya Jung," Ahra kini tengah membayangkan orang-orang memberi hormat padanya.

"Rasanya tidak sabar menunggu samapai hari pernikahan umma," sumringah Ahra membuat Hyemi juga ikut bahagia. Tapi sadarkah kalian, kalian sudah mengorbankan seseorang demi ambisi kalian.

"Sabaiknya untuk saat ini, kita bersabar sampai hari pernikahan tiba sayang. Lebih baik kau merawat tubuhmu agar Yunho menyukainya," ujar Hyemi.

"Tentu saja umma, akanku pastikan Yunho oppa puas dengan pelayananku." Angguk Ahra. Dan sepertinya mereka belum sadar sesuatu akan terjadi pada mereka. Bersenang-senanglah kalian sekarang sebelum sesuatu menimpa kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi keluarga Jung dan Kim tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Tak lupa Jaejoong sesekali ikut menimpali obrolan mereka. Meski pun masih sedikit merasa canggung, setidaknya kini Jaejoong sudah mulai membuka diri untuk mereka. Dan kini terlihat Junsu dan Jaejoong yang mulai mengakrabkan diri. Meski pun usia mereka terpaut sedikit jauh, tapi setidaknya Junsu bisa mengimbangi cara berpikir Jaejoong yang sejak kejadian itu sedikit mengalami penurunan. Kadang Jaejoong bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil. Hal itu dikarena trauma yang dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu. Alam bawah sadarnya masih belum bisa untuk menerima dan memaksa otak untuk menekan ingatan-ingatan tersebut. Tapi setidaknya kini Jaejoong sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Apalagi kini keluarganya bertambah banyak. Sekarang yang Jaejoong pikirkan adalah bagaimana dirinya tidak lagi berpisah dengan keluarganya. Bahkan kini Yunho selalu disamping untuk menemaninya.

"Joongie-ah, hari minggu nanti kita akan berangkat ke Jepang. Apa Joongie sudah memikirkan ajakan umma?" tanya Yunna pada sang putra yang kini tengah sibuk dengan minumannya.

'Eumm, Joongie sudah bilang pada Yunho. Dan Yunho membolehkan Joongie ikut umma ke Jepang," Jaejoong mengangguk, tapi kemudian menundukan kepala. Dibawah meja Jaejoong terlihat meremas celana yang digunakannya saat ini.

"Apa yang Joongie pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Seohyun yang memperhatikan gelagat Jaejoong.

"apa Joongi takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yunho?" tanya Yong Hwa. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menbuat para orang tua tersenyum simpul.

"Apa nanti Joongie akan berpisah lagi dengan Yunnie?" tanya Jajeoong. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. Dirinya kini diliputi rasa takut kehilangan Yunho untuk sekali lagi.

"Joongie tenang saja, Yunnie pasti selalu menjenguk Joongie di Jepang." Ucap Sakamoto menenangkan Jajeoong.

"O-otsan janji?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Ne, tenang saja. Joongie tidak akan berpisah lagi dengan Yunnie. Bukankah Yunho berjanji akan menemui Joongie jika urusan perusahaan sudah selesain Yunho akan menyusul Joongie ke Jepang," Yunna mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

"Eum, Yunnie juga bialng begitu pada Joongie semalam." Angguk Jaejoong.

"Hyung jangan khawatir, Yunho hyung akan sering menjenguk hyung di Jepang nanti." Junsu ikut angkat bicara.

"Joongie percaya pada Yunnie," Jaejoong sekilas tersenyum dengan wajah masih menunduk.

"Benar, Joongie harus percaya pada Yunnie. Karena Yunnie sangat mencintai Joongie," ucap Seohyun. Dirinya merasa bersyukur karena ternyata rencana dulu dengan Yunna sebelum keluarga bercerai kini terlaksana.

"Ne umma," angguk Jaejoong sekali lagi. Sepertinya dirinya benar-benar akan mengikuti keinginan orang tua saja.

"Sepertinya kalian serius sekali," tiba-tiba saj Yunho sudah mendudukan diri di meja makan sebelah Jaejoong.

"Hai Boo," dikecupnya kening Jaejoong penuh sayang.

"Yunnie," Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Ada kejutan untuk kalian," ucap Yunho.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Boojae lihat saja nanti. Masuklah," Yunho menyuruh seseorang masuk.

"Hai semua," seoarang namja tiba-tiba masuk dengan senyuman lebar membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi.

"Chunnieee," tiba-tiba saja Junsu mengeluarkan lengkingannya saat melihat tamu yang datang pagi itu.

"Hai baby Su-ie sapa namja yang dipanggil Chunnie oleh Junsu.

"Nuguya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Anyeong hyung," sapanya pada Jaejoong.

"Anyeong," balas Jaejoong kikuk, pasalnya dirinya merasa tidak mengenal tamu tersebut.

"Joongie, perkenalkan dia Jung Yoochun adik Yunho sekaligus kekasih Junsu." Yong Hwa memperkenalkan Yoochun.

"Yunnie punya adik?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Ne, selama ini Yoochun tinggal di Jepang. Dan kebetulan juga dia satu sekolah dengan Junsu." Jelas Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hai baby Su-ie," Yoochun tiba-tiba langsung duduk di samping Junsu.

"Chunnie-ya kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau datang eoh," manja Junsu.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan pada dolphin kesayanganku," Yoochun mencubit pipi chubby Junsu.

"Lagi pula ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menyuruhku untuk pulang," Yoochun melirik Yunho yang sepertinya sedang asyik dengan sang istri di seberang meja.

"Oh ya hyung, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk kalian. Kalian tinggal menjalankan saja." Ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba pada Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan Jaejoongnya. Tapi samarsamar Yunho menyeringai.

'Permainan akan segera dimulai,' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir Jaejoong bersama Yunho karena besoknya Jaejoong akan segera terbang ke Jepang entah untuk berapa lama. Dan saat ini terlihat Yunho tengah sibuk membantu Jaejoong mengepak barang-barangnya. Barang yang dibawa Jaejoong tidak terlalu banyak karena semua barang miliknya sudah dibuang oleh Hyemi dan Ahra saat dirinya dijual.

"Yunnie pasti akan merindukan Boojae nanti," ucap Yunho sembari menutup koper Jaejoong.

"Joongie juga akan merindukan Yunnie di sana," terlihat Jaejoong mulai merajuk. Padahal dirinya baru saja bertemu kembali dengan Yunho tapi harus kembali berpisah.

"Yunnie janji jika urusan di sini sudah selesai Yunnie akan segera menyusul Boojae ke Jepang." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di ranjang besar mereka.

"Yakso?" Jaejoong mengangkat kari kelingking dihadapan Yunho membuat Yunho terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ne, Yunnie berjanji pada Boojae akan menemui Boojae di sana," Yunho pun mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Jaejoong.

"Saranghae Yunnie," Jjaejoong tiba-tiba memeluk Yunho membuat Yunho sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Namun dengan cepat Yunho menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Diusapnya punggung Jaejoong untuk menguatkan sang istri agar dirinya bisa melepas Jaejoong pergi. Ini demi kesembuhan Jaejoong juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya kediaman Yunho tampak sangat sibuk kali ini. Pasalnya hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Jaejoong ke Jepang. Para maid hilir mudik membawa beberapa koper yang akan dibawa oleh majikan mereka. Kedua orang tua Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke bandara. Hanya tinggal menunggu Jaejoong yang sepertinya masih enggan untuk meninggalkan Yunho saat ini. Bahkan Yunho terpaksa membawa mobil sendiri untuk mengantar Jaejoong ke bandara. Padahal kini kedua orang tua mereka sudah lebih dulu berangkat menuju bandara.

"Boojae jangan seperti ini, Yunnie pasti akan menemui Boojae jika semua sudah beres di sini," ucap Yunho yang masih sibuk menyetir.

"Ne, Joongie tahu tapi Joongie takut," rengek jaejoong.

"Joongie jangan takut, bukankah nanti disana ada umma Joongie. Di sana juga ada Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka akan menemani Joongie kemana pun Joongie." Jawab Yunho.

"Benarkah, di sana nanti boleh pergi jalan-jalan," Jaejoong terlihat senang.

"Ne, di sana Boojae bisa jalan-jalan sepuasnya tidak akan ada yang melarang." Yunho mengiyakan.

"Apa nanti di sana Joongie boleh membeli boneka gajah yang besar?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Di sana Boojae boleh membeli boneka gajah sebanyak yang Boojae mau," Yunho terkekeh mendengarnya. Dirinya sangat tahu betul kalau istrinya itu sangat menyukai yang namanya gajah.

"Hihihi,Joongie mau beli boneka gajah yang banyak," Jaejoong terkikik sendiri saat membayangkan banyaknya boneka gajah yang bisa dia beli. Yunho yang melihatnya pun ikut senang, setidaknya kepergian Jaejoong ke Jepang bukan untuk berpisah dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka pergi. Beberapa menit yang lalu pemberitahuan untuk penumpang tujuan Jepang sudah diumumkan. Dan itu tandanya Jaejoong dan keluarganya akan segera pergi.

"Kka, masuklah. Pesawatmu akan segera berangkat," Yunho melepas pelukannya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat ini. Ingin rasanya dirinya menagis saat ini juga agar mereka tidak jadi berpisah, namun apa yang bisa diperbuatnya saat ini.

"Yunnie-ya Joongie pergi dulu ne." Pamit terlihat sangat berat saat akan memasuki pintu yang menghubungkan dengan pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya nanti. Sebelah tangannya melambai ke arah Yunho yang kini semakin menjauh darinya.

"Joongie pasti akan bertemu kembali dengan Yunho," Yunna segera meraih bahu Jaejoong dan menuntunnya masuk. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Yunho terus memperhatikan punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh hingga kini benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Boo." Lirih Yunho. Kini kakinya melangkah menuju kaca besar yang menghadap keluar. Terlihat pesawat yang ditumpangi Jaejoong dan keluarganya mulai bergerak menjauh hingga kini terbang tinggi menembus awan.

"Boo, akan kupastikan mereka merasakan apa yang pernah kau alami," gumam Yunho. Wajahnya kini terlihat datar. Tidak ada lagi senyuman yang biasa dia tunjukan pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Kini hanya ada wajah dingin khas Jung Yunho yang angkuh. Kakinya dengan angkuh melangkah keluar bandara. Begitu dirinya memasuki mobilnyA, Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang sengaja dia tinggal di mobil. Tersenyum sinis saat melihat beberapa panggilan dari Ahra.

"Ck, sudah tidak sabar sekali," Yunho berdecak kesal. Bahkan tak segan-segan puluhan pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

"Lihat saja, apa yang bisa kau lakukan setelah ini," Yunho menyeringai. Sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan lancar kali ini.

"Kucing sudah masuk kedalam sarang serigala,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Yunho berada, di sebuah cafe dengan Ahra yang duduk dihadapannya sekarang. Menikmati makan siangnya tentunya.

"Sebenarnya oppa sedang sibuk apa, kenapa sejak tadi pagi sulit sekali aaku hubungi," gerutu Ahra disela-sela makannya.

"Belakangan ini perusahaan sedang bermasalah, jadi aku harus mengurusnya," jawab Yunho yang tentunya bohong.

"Oh begitu ya," sepertinya Ahra tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Ahra-ya, jika aku menikah denganmu bisakah aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong mengkin untuk terakhir kalinya," ucap Yunho.

DEG

Ahra menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan ia sendokkan kedalam mulutnya. Tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar.

"M-maaf oppa, mu-mungkin di-dia tidak bisa ditemui lagi. Ya, tidak bisa di temui lagi," ucap Ahra terbata. Membuat Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya orang itu tidak mengijinkan Jaejoong keluar," Yunho sedikit memelas.

"Maaf oppa, aku tidak akan mempertemukan oppa dengan Jaejoong." Ucap Ahra tegas.

"Jika oppa masih beeniat untuk bertemu dengannya, jangan harap dia akan baik-baik saja." Kali ini nada bicara sdikit meninggi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Yang pasti jika kita menikah, jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku." Yunho melempar serbet makannya begitu saja dan pergi begitu saja. Membuat Ahra mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan kesal.

"Kim Jajeoong, jika sampai aku menemukanmu aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu saat itu juga," geram Ahra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

Siang itu Jaejoong sampai di Tokyo dan langsung menuju kediaman Sakamoto tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Disampingnya ada Junsu yang tengah mengusap tangannya lembut.

"Hyung," panggil Junsu membuat Jajeoong menoleh padanya.

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku senang akhirnya umma bisa menemukan hyung," Jaejoong menatap Junsu dalam. Untungnya mobil yang mereka tumpangi berbeda dari kedua orang tua mereka. Jaejoong masih diam, dirinya tahu kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan Junsu padanya.

"Umma selalu menangis setiap malam jika mengingat hyung, tapi umma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat itu yang umma pikirkan adalah hyung bahagia bersama mendiang appa. Tapi saat mendengar berita meninggalnya appa membuat umma ingin mengambil hyung dari sana. Tapi umma tidak tahu keberadaan hyung. Selama sepuluh tahun kami tinggal di Amerika dan merintis kembali usaha butik umma hingga umma menjadi terkenal dan bertemu dengan otosan tujuh tahun lalu. Mungkin untuk kedua kalinya umma jatuh cinta dan memutuskan menikah dengan otosan tujuh tahun lalu. Tapi umma masih belum bisa menemukan hyung saat itu. Hingga umma bertemu dengan Yunho hyung dan Seo umma secara tidak sengaja di Hokaido saat liburan natal satu tahun lalu dan bertepatan dengan hyung yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar. Dan saat itu juga umma meminta bantuan Yunho hyung dan Chunnie untuk mencari hyung sampai ketemu. Dan akhirnya kami menemukan hyung bersama ahjussi itu yang tak ternyata perusahaannya berada dinaungan Jung Group. Jadi Yunho hyung mengancam akan membuat bangkrut bisnisnya jika tidak mau melepaskan hyung saat itu juga. Untungnya ahjussi itu bersedia tutup mulut sekarang." Cerita Junsu.

"Su-ie, Joongie senang bertemu dengana umma lagi. Joongie juga senang bertemu dengan Yunnie dan juga Su-ie. Tapi Joongie takut nanti bertemu dengan ahjumma lagi. Joongie tidak ingin kembali lagi," Jajeoong menggenggama tangan Junsu erat.

"Hyung tenang saja, bukankah sekarang hyung sudah menikah dengan Yunho hyung."Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Jadi tidak ada lagi yang akan membawa hyung lagi selain Yunho yang berhak atas hyung adalah Yunho hyung." Junsu menatap kedalam mata Jaejoong. Masih terlihat ketakutan di dalamnya. Padahal saat ini Jaejoong sudah berada di tempat yang aman.

"Apa nanti Joongie boleh keluar?" tanya Jajeoong ragu.

"tentu saja hyung boleh keluar rumah. Apa hyung tidak ingin jalan-jalan?" Junsu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Sekejam itukah mereka hingga membuat hyungnya tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan dunia luar.

"Apa Joongie bisa membeli boneka gajah?" tanya Jaejoong polos membuat Junsu melongo. Sepolos itukah kakaknya.

"N-ne tentu saja hyung," jawab Junsu menahan tawanya.

"Tapi apa hyung tidak malu dengan Ayako?" tanya Junsu.

"Ayako?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Ne, dia putri umma dan otosan. Usianya hampir tujuh tahun sekarang." Jawab Junsu.

"Pasti dia lucu sekali," ujar Jaejoong.

"Ne, dia sangat lucu," tambah Junsu yang membayangkan wajah chubby adiknya itu yang hampir empat bulan tidak ditemuinya itu.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Tiba-tiba saja kaca mobil yang ditumpangi Junsu dan Jajeoong diketuk dari luar membuat Junsu membuka kaca mobil.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai tuan dan nyonya sudah menunggu anda," ucap ang sopir yang mngetuk kaca tersebut.

Junsu segera keluar begitu pintu dibuka oleh sang sopir, Jaejoong yang mengikuti dibelakangnya yang hanya bisa membuka mulutnya saat ini. Dihadapannya kini berdiri kokoh sebuah mansion yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah.

"Kajja hyung kita masuk," Junsu meraih tangan Jajeoong dan menuntunnya untuk masuk kedalam mansion tersebut. Jaejoong masih tak percaya kalau dirinya akan tinggal selama tinggal di Jepang. Apakah umma dan otosannya sekaya itu. Pikir Jaejoong saat ini.

"Oppaaaaa," tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan dari dalam mansion tersebut. Dan tak berapa lama keluarlah seorang gadis kecil dengan berlari menghampiri Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Oppa pulang," gadis kecil itu berhenti berlari di depan Junsu.

"Ne, oppa sudah pulang membawa oppa Aya-chan satu lagi," ucap Junsu. Mendengarnya membuat Ayako sedikit berpikir, dan tak berapa lama wajahnya terlihat ceria saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Jaejoong oppa," Ayako menatap Jaejoong dengan berbinar. Pasalnya gadis kecil itu hanya mendengat nama Jaejoong dari cerita kedua orang tuanya dan belum pernah bertemu sama sekali.

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk melihat Ayako. Tapi tidak dengan gadis itu, kedua matanya memperhatikan Jajeoong dari atas sampai bawah. Membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Uwaaaah oppa Aya yeoppo," pekik Ayako girang. Pasalnya untuk kedua kalinya dirinya bertemu dengan namja yang menurutnya cantik. Namja yang dianggapnya cantik yang pertama adalah Junsu oppanya sendiri.

"Oppa lebih yeoppo dari Su-ie oppa," puji Ayako. Terlihat gadis itu terus memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu.

"Sudah Aya-chan, biarkan oppa masuk dulu. Apa kau mau umma marah?" Junsu menakut-nakuti.

"Oppa gendong," Ayako menyodorkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Jaejoong agar Jaejoong mau menggendongnya. Jaejoong terlihat ragu untuk menggendong gadis itu.

"Sudahlah hyung, gendong saja. Jika tidak dituruti jangan harap malam ini kita bisa tidur tenang," suruh Junsu yang tahu tabiat adiknya seperti hanya mengangguk dan meraih tangan Ayako untuk digendongnya. Mereka pun memasuki mansion tersebut dengan Jaejoong yang tengah menggendong Ayako. Dan sepertinya kehidupan Jaejoong akan benar-benar berubah kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hai, Ryan balik lagi, untuk kali ini Ryan ikut coba peruntungan nimbrung di keluarga Jaejoong. #hehehehemianjanganmarah#

Ryan tiba-tiba kepikiran ff Ryan yang lain. Seandainya disini jaema hamil gimana ya?

Menurut reader bagaimana?

Terima kasih buat sudah kasih reviewnya untuk ff Ryan ini

: ne perubahan yang baik buat jeje. Tunggu tanggal mainnya aja. Mungkin pembalasan Yunho bisa lebih kejam.

Jaena: ini chapter yang baru.

Guest: anyeong juga, terima kasih sudah mau menunggu, hehehehe 3

Guest: kan Yunho rajanya buaya hahahaha#dicekekYUnho#

Irengiovanny: kasihan apanya?

Selamat membaca, bila berkenan mohon berikan reviewnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'LL PROTECT YOU 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CAST:

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

OTHERS

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terlihat termenung di kamarnya saat ini. Sedikit aneh saat dirinya harus menempati kamar seluas itu sendirian. Dulu dirinya tidak pernah mendapatkan kamar seluas ini sebelumnya. Mungkin sebelum orang tuanya berpisah kamarnya memang luas. Tapi setelah kedua orang tuanya berpisah dan ayahnya menikah lagi. Kamar yang dulu ditempatinya ditempati oleh Ahra, saudara tirinya. Dan dia harus menempati kamar yang lebih kecil dari kamarnya sebelumnya. Dulu Jaejoong hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Hanya itu yang dapat diingatkan, otaknya menyuruh untuk membuang semua yang berhubungan dengan mendiang ayahnya saat ini. Otaknya. Bahkan cara berpikir Jaejoong mengalami perubahan yang drastis karena beban mental yang dialaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

KRIEEET

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka dan memperlihatnya Yunna yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya saat ini.

"Umma," lirh Jaejoong.

"Joongie, saatnya makan malam," Yunna menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di tengah tempat tidur.. di dudukannya tubuh langsing di samping sang putra.

"Kajja kita turun," ajak Yunna. Mungkin Jaejoong masih belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya saat ini. Bahkan sudah hampir satu minggu mereka kembali ke Jepang, namun Jaejooong masih belum bisa membiasakan diri. Yunna menggandeng tangan kiri Jaejoong untuk menuntunnya keluar untuk makan malam. Anggota yang lain juga sudah berkumpul dan menunggunya saja. kebiasaan baru di keluarga itu. Yunna dengan sabar menunggu Jaejoong untuk bisa kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam kali ini sedikit ramai, pasalnya keluarga Jung juga turut hadir malam ini. Mungkin minus Yunho yang saat ini berada di Korea yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa kurang.

"Oppa, aaa," Ayako terlihat menyuapkan sesendok daging pada mulut Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya.

"Emm, oisi," ucap Jaejoong setelah mengunyah makannannya.

Hihihi," Ayako hanya tersenyum lima jari saat Jaejoong menerima suapannya.

Aya-chan sayang makan yang benar ne," Yunna mengingatkan.

"Emm, hai oka-san," jawab Ayako. Sepertinya putri Yunna yang satu ini sangat periang.

"Oh ya Jae, mulai minggu depan kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu di universitas Tokyo. Jurusan apa yang ingin kau ambil nanti?" tanya Sakamoto.

"Joongie boleh kuliah?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Namun pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunna tersenyum kecut saat ini. Kenapa Jaejoong harus bertanya seperti itu. Bukankah dirinya mempunyai hak untuk mengenyam pendidikan setinggi mungkin.

"Tentu saja boleh, memangnya siapa yang melarang kau kuliah Jae?" Sakamoto tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya anak tirinya yang satu ini memang sedikit berbeda dari Junsu yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya. Mungkin karena sejak kecil Jaejoong selalu dikekang hingga membuat Jaejoong seperti ini. Dirinya sempat mencari tahu tentang kehidupan masa lalu istrinya itu. Dan sedikit memaklum jika Jaejoong menjdai sosok yang tertutup. Mungkin Yunho salah satu orang yang berhasil masuk kedalam kehidupan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Jadi, hyung akan mengambil jurusan apa?" tanya Junsu disela makannya.

"Joongie suka menggambar baju, Joongie ingin membuat baju sendiri seperti umma," Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Yunna yang mendengarnya sepertinya tersenyum senang. Sepertinya bakat miliknya tanpa disadari menurun pada Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu akan oto-san masukan di jurusan desain. Apa kau senang Jae?" tanya Sakamoto.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja," Sakamoto mengacak rambut Jaejoong. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa hangat di hatinya saat ini. Perlakuan yang didapatnya sungguh berbeda di sini. Di sini semua orang begitu memperhatikannya. Berbeda dengan saat dirinya tinggal bersama ayahnya dulu. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

"Oh ya Joongie, tadi siang Yunho menghubungi appa, katanya minggu depan dia akan datang ke Jepang," Yong Hwa ikut bicara.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong terlihat girang.

"Ada urusan bisnis di Jepang, mungkin dia akan menginap di sini," tambah Seohyun sembari meminum teh hangatnya.

"Apa kau senang sayang?" Yunna mengusap lengan Jaejoong.

"Joongie meindukan Yunnie," angguk Jaejoong. Siapa yang tidak merindukan orang yang sangat dicintai, apalagi di adalah suami sendiri.

"Oh ya, Yunho meminta appa untuk menyerahkan ini padamu Jae," Yong Hwa menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Jaejoong.

"Ini," Jaejoong membuka kotak tersebut yang ternyata berisi sebuah ponsel yang sama dengan milik Yunho yang pernah dilihat Jaejoong.

"Dia membelinya sebelum kita ke Jepang. Dia sengaja menyamakan dengan miliknya." Terang Seohyun.

Jaejoong membuka beberapa folder diponsel tersebut, senyum malu-malu diperlihatkan Jaejoong saat ini. Dilihatnya beberapa foto-foto mereka saat masih di Seoul kemarin.

"yunnie tampan," puji Jaejoong tidak sadar. Membuat semua orang heran melihatnya. Mungkin ini perkembangan yang baik untuk Jaejoong kedepannya. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, South Korea...**

.

.

Yunho terlihat memeriksa beberapa dokumen saat ini. Kacamata masih bertengger di hidung mancungnya saat ini. Mungkin jika Jaejoong ada di sini dirinya akanmemuji Yunho terus-menerus.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu diketik dari luar, membuat Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Masuk." Interupsi Yunho.

"Hai hyung," dua orang namja terlihat masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho membuat Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat mereka.

"Kalian cepat sekali datang." Yunho melepas kacamata yang dipakainya dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri mereka. Saling berpelukan melepas rindu mungkin. Yang pasti saat ini kedua orang tersebut diminta Yunho untuk datang menemuinya.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Yunho.

"Tenanglah hyung, semua persiapan sudah berjalan setengahnya. Mereka juga mau dengan penawaran kita kemarin." Jawab Namja dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ayolah Bummie, jangan terlalu serius." Canda Yunho saat melihat namja yang dia panggil Bummie itu terlihat sangat serius dalam bicaranya.

"Kau seperti tidak kenal dengan Kibumie saja hyung," sela namja satu lagi.

"Ayolah Siwonie, kita sedikit santai dulu. Jangan buat mereka curiga dengan rencana kita." Terlihat Yunho tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya hari ini dirinya terlihat sedang bahagia.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong hyung," tanya Kibum.

"Dia sepertinya baik, dari leporan orang-orangku yang mengawasi di sana terlihat dia sudah mulai bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Siwon terlihat lega saat ini.

"Yah itu lebih baik daripada dia masih di Korea. Mungkin dengan perginya Jaejoong ke Jepang akan sangat memudahkan rencana ini kita lakukan." Yunho terlihat menyeringai saat ini.

"Yeah kau benar hyung, dan pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku dapat menyiksa wanita jalang itu," Kibum juga terlihat menyeringai. Membuat Siwon sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan Kibum kekasihnya itu. Siwon tahu betul seperti apa sifat Kibum yang sebenarnya, meski pun diluar dirinya terlihat tenang. Namun, Kibum juga bisa berubah menjadi menakutkan saat itu juga jika ketenangannya diganggu.

"Dan aku tidak sabar saat Woonie memakai pakaian itu," Kibum terlihat menyeringai, membuat Siwon menelan ludahnya.

"Apa harus aku yang melakukannya hyung?" Siwon memastikan.

"Tentu saja, karena hanya kau yang terlihat alim disini," celetuk Yunho. Membuat Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau jadi ke Jepang minggu depan hyung?" Siwon mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan. Karena jika mesih membahas rencana Yunho akan membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ne, aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Sudah satu minggu dia di sana. Meski pun orang-orangku terus mengawasinya. Tapi jika belum melihatnya aku belum puas." Terang Yunho yang tengah menerawang membayangkan Jaejoong ada di sampingnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau hyung membayangkan Jaejoong hyung sekarang?" dan pertanyaann Kibum tepat sasaran. Membuat Yunho menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

DRRRRT DRRRRT

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yunho bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk untuknya. Dilihatnya caller Id untuk memastikan siapa yang menghubunginya sekarang.

"Cih, wanita itu," Yunho mendecih saat melihat nama Ahra di ponselnya.

"Ne," Yunho menjawab dengan biasa saja.

"Oppa, kapan kita akan viting baju pengantin?" Siwon dan Kibum dapat mendengar perkataan Ahra karena Yunho meloadspeaker ponselnya.

"Kau pilihlah dulu baju yang kau suka. Jika kau sudah memilihnya kita akan segera mencobanya," jawab Yunho tidak tertarik sama sekali. Siwon dan Kibum terlihat terkikik geli saat ini. Yunho langsung mendeathglare mereka berdua, membuat mereka langsung terdiam. Rupanya mereka juga bisa takut dengan Yunho rupanya.

""Beanrkah oppa?" Ahra terdengar girang di seberang sana.

"Ne, datanglah ke butik yang aku rekomendasikan kemarin,"

"Kalau begitu aku kesana sekarang juga, terima kasih oppa," Ahra terdengar sangat basa-basi ditutupnya pembicaraannya denga Yunho begitu saja. membuat Yunho tersenyum sinis.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mulai masuk kedalam rencana ini hyung." Kibum tersenyum sinis.

"Ne, kau benar sekali Bummie. Kita akan terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau Jaejoong sudah bersama kita." Ucap Yunho.

"Hyung tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengawasinya. Kita akan tahu apa yang akan direncanakan," ujar Siwon.

"Mereka sudah membuat Boojaeku menderita, jadi aku akan membuat mereka lebih menderita dari Boojae,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jae oppa, hari ini mau mengantar Aya ke sekolah? Mau ya mau," Ayako mencoba merayu Jaejoong yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan bersama beberapa maidf pagi ini. Sepertinya dirinya sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan baik dengan rumah barunya saat ini.

"Nona muda, sebaiknya nona bersiap-siap dulu. Biarkan tuan muda menyelesaikan masakannya dulu," salah satu maid yang sepertinya kepala pelayan mencoba mengingatkan Ayako."Tapi Aya mau Jae oppa mengantar Aya ke sekolah," rajuknya. Sepertinya kini giliran Jaejoong yang akan merasakan sifat manja adiknya itu setelah Junsu yang selalu mendapat rengekan dari Ayako.

"Oppa, ya mau ya," Ayako masih mengekori Jaejoong kemana pun dia bergerak. Bahkan ke kamar mandi ayako masih mengikutinya.

"Yak! Aya-chan jangan mengekori Jaejoong hyung," teriak Junsu jengah meilhat adiknya itu.

"Oppa, mau ya sekali saja," mohon Ayako sekali lagi saat mengikuti Jaejoong kembali ke dapur.

"Ini," Jaejoong menyerahkan sekotak makanan dengan senyuman.

"Woaaah bekal makanan," girang Ayako. Gadis kecil itu terlihat melompat-lompat senang saat Jaejoong memberikan bekal makanan tersebut.

"Aigoo, anak itu," Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat adiknya itu keluar dari dapur entah kemana. Padahal jam hampir menunjukkan waktu untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Hyung, sebaiknya hyung bersiap-siap. Bukankah hari ini hyung akan melihat universitas," Junsu mengingatkan.

"Emm, sebentar lagi. Setelah sarapan Joongie akan berangkat bersama oto-san Su-ie," jawab Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya kita segera sarapan, aku tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah hyung," Junsu mendudukan diri di meja makan. Jaejoong hanya mengikuti Junsu. Tak berapa lama kedua orang tua mereka dan Ayako sudah mendudukan diri mereka di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Oppa, jebbal," Ayako masih terus merengek pada Jaejoong. Membuat kedua orang tuanya memutar bola mata jengah. Sepertinya ketiga anak Yunna itu memang memilik sifat yang sama, manja.

"sudahlah Jae, turuti saja anak itu," sang ayah sudah mulai jengah mendengar rengakan anak gadisnya yang super manja itu.

"Ne, oto-san," angguk Jaejoong.

"Benar?" ayako memastikan dengan mata yang berbinar.

"ne," jawab Jaejoong. Dirinya masih canggung dengan adiknya itu.

"Yeeeaay, akhirnya aku bisa memamerkan Jaejoong oppa pada teman-teman."

'Uhuk-uhuk'

Seketika perkataan Ayako membuat mereka tersedak. Ketiganya melirik Jaejoong horor yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Ayako itu.

'Semoga Jaejoong tidak kenapa-napa,' batin ketiganya nanar.

Mereka melanjutkan sarapan dengan tenang, memikirkan nasib Jaejoong entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti setelah pulang dari mengantar adiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Oka-san, oto-san Aya berangkat dulu ne," pamit Ayako saat sudah di dalam mobil milik Jaejoong. Beberapa hari setelah mereka sampai di Jepang, Yunna membelikan Jaejoong sebuah mobil untuk memudahkan putranya itu berpergian.

"Kami pergi dulu," pamit Jaejoong dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sayang, apa yang direncanakan anak itu pada Jaejoong," Yunna masih memperhatikan mobil Jaejoong yang mulai keluar dari gerbang rumah mereka.

"Sudahlah umma, berdoa saja Jaejoong hyung bisa pulang dengan selamat nanti. Aku berangkat dulu, Chunnie sudah menjemput," Junsu melihat sebuah mobil memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

"Belajarlah yang baik," nasehat Sakamoto.

"Ne oto-san," Junsu segera masuk kedalam mobil Yoochun kekasihnya itu. Mereka melihat mobil Yoochun sudah mulai menghilang di luar gerbang.

"Sebaiknya aku berangkat juga. Jika nanti kau pergi ke butik, ajaklah Jaejoong agar bisa membiasakan diri dengan banyak orang," Sakamoto mengambil tas kerjanya yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Aku akan mengajaknya ke dokter nanti. Sudah waktunya Jaejoong melakukan teraphynya. Aku juga sudah membuat Janji dengan dokter Yamamoto siang ini. Bukankah nanti kau akan mengantar Jaejoong ke Universitas Tokyo," Yunna mengingatkan.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kalau begitu nanti kau antar saja Jaejoong ke kantor setelah dari dokter," Sakamoto menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Ne, hati-hatilah di jalan,"

CHUP

Yunna mengecup bibir tipis Sakamoto sebelum suaminya itu berangkat ke kantor.

"Aku pergi," pamit Sakamoto saat seorang supir membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Yunna melambaikan tangan saat mobil suaminya itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

"Hah," Yuna menghela napasnya saat memasuki rumahnya. Dirinya bisa bernapas lega sat ini karena keluarganya kini telah kembali. Tidak ada lagi yang diinginkannya sekarang. Asalkan keluarga barunya selalu bahagia saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa," Ahra memasuki rumah Yunho dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak. Sepertinya yeoja itu sedikit kesal dengan sikap Yunho yang seakan tidak perduli dengan rencana pernikahan mereka yang tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Bahkan Ahra juga mendengar jika Yunho akan pergi ke Jepang akhir minggu ini.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba datang kemari?"ujar Yunho biasa saja. Dirinya terlihat memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang ada ditangannya saat ini.

"apa tidak bisa di tunda oppa pergi ke Jepangnya," Ahra duduk dihadapan Yunho. Terlihat pakaiannya terlihat sangat minim bahan membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah.

'Lebih bagusan tubuh Boojae,' Batin Yunho.

"Tidak bisa, karena ini berhubungan dengan peusahaan kau tahu." Ujar Yunho tanpa menatap Ahra. Sepertinya kertas yang ada dihadapannya lebih menarik dari pada melihat yeoja dihadapannya itu. Lain halnya jika Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya, urusannya akan berbeda nantinya.

"Oppa, kita akan segera menikah. Kenapa oppa terlihat seolah-olah oppa menghindari pernikahan ini. Bukankah oppa sudah setuju dengan rencana ini." Ahra terlihat sok imut.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, bukankah kau senang jika kita menikah. Kenapa kau takut jika aku tidak menikahimu nanti. Apa kau pikir aku akan melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini, begitu," cecar Yunho yang membuat Ahra tidak bisa membalas perkataan Yunho barusan.

"Bukan begitu oppa,"Ahra terlihat menundukan kepalanya, membuat Yunho menyeringai.

'Sekarang kau ada ditanganku yeoja jalang,' batin Yunho.

"Urusan pernikahan sudah selesai kuurus. Kau tinggal menyiapkan diri saja nanti. Tapi karena pernikahan ini dirahasiakan, jadi untuk semetara hanya kerabat saja yang akan hadir. Tidak ada pesta pernikahan, karena aku tidak mau publik tahu jika aku sudah menikah." Ingat Yunho pada Ahra.

"Oppa tenang saja, aku tidak akan membocorkan pernikahan kita. Asal oppa tidak lagi bertanya tentang Jaejoong lagi," Ahra tersenyum senang kala dirinya menyebut nama saudara tirinya itu. Bahkan ahra dapat melihat perubahan wajah Yunho saat ini.

"kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang Jaejoong. Mungkin dia sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang," terlihat wajah Yunho nanar, membuat ahra menyeringai.

'Sepertinya aku tidak pelu susah-susah berbohong lagi,' batin Ahra.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu oppa," ahra beranjak dari duduknya melangkah meninggalkan Yunho dan tanpa dia sadari kini tengah menyeringai.

"Tentu saja Jaejoong sudah bahagia, dasar yeoja bodoh," sinis Yunho saat Ahra sudah keluar dari rumahnya.

"kau tenang saja Ahra, akan kupastikan kau merasakan neraka,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunna dan Jaejoong tengah menunggu di sebuah ruangan yang bisa disebut dengan ruang tamu. Namun tempat itu bukanlah sebuah rumah. Tempat itu adalah sebuah klinik dimana Jaejoong yang sudah satu minggu ini melakukan teraphy.

"Maaf menunggu lama Mrs. Sakamoto," seorang dokter menghampiri mereka. Membuat Jaejoong membungkukan badannya.

"Kami juga baru saja datang Dr. Yamamoto." Yunna tersenyum pada dokter pria dihadapannya.

"Nah Jaejoongie, kita mulai teraphynya," Dr. Yamamoto mengajak Jaejoong masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang berisi sebuah sofa panjang. Yunna mengikuti di belakang mereka.

Dr. Yamamoto mengambil sebuah notes dari laci meja yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, Jaejoongie apa yang kau rasakan sekarang," Dr. Yamamoto memulai.

"Emm, Joongie tidak tahu," jawab Jaejoong. Dr. Yamamoto mencatat apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan saat ini. Menunggu apa lagi yang akan dikatakan Jaejoong selanjutnya. Yunna memperhatikan benar-benar perkembangan Jaejoong saat ini. Terlihat Jaejoong sudah mulai bisa banyak bicara dengan Dr. Yamamoto. Baru satu minggu Jaejoong sudah menunjukan perkembangan dengan baik.

'Joongie, cepatlah sembuh chagi,' doa Yunna dalam hati berharap putranya itu bisa kembali hidup normal seperti yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeong haseyo,

Adalah yang merindukan ff ini?

Besok jeje ultah lagi yang kedua ya, hahahaha. Maruk amat ulang tahun dua kali.

#dicekekyunho#

Akhir ryan bisa lanjutin lagi cerita ini, huftz.#lapkeringet#

Yang pada penasaran Ahra bakal diapain sama yunda, sabar ne. Ryan masing bikin yang ringan-ringan dulu biar ngk tegang. Ryan masing bikin Ahra diangin dulu biar dianya puas. Baru setelah itu dia dapat balasannya.

Gimana, pada suka sama adiknya Jaejoong yang manja itu?#ngarepbanget#

Terima kasih buat yang udah kasih reviewnya.

**Gothiclolita89: sampai akar? Pohon kali. Tenang aja liat aja nanti.**

**3kjj: tentu saja boleh**

**Kikikyujunmyun: ne, terima kasih udah mau baca. Selamat menikmati ne.**

**Iche. Cassiopieajaejoong: hahahaha...**

**Hanasukie: ditunggu aja gimana Yunho aja... hehehe**

** .1272: ini udah diupdate**

**YeChun: Yunho ngk kemana-mana kok**

**Abilhikmah: semoga**

**Danactebh: tenang aja, trauma udah mulai sembuh kok.**

**Elzha luv changminie: gomawo udah mau baca**

**Guest: ne,**

**Irengiovanny: ne,**

**Guest: Jaejoong ngk tahu kalo Yunho punya adik.**

**abcdELF: ne,**

**jaena: masih penasaran ya, ryan juga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The last, satu kata kalian sangat berarti untuk kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE KIM JAEJOONG**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JAEJOONG**


End file.
